The present invention relates generally to the field of navigation systems, and more particularly to locating parking with respect to a destination.
Through technological advancements, the preferred manner in which individuals navigate to a destination has evolved. Initially individuals navigated to a destination by following routes by viewing a map (e.g., paper map or road atlas an individual interpreted to reach a destination), or by utilizing computer mapping programs (e.g., customized route to a destination that includes a tailored map with step by step printed instructions). However, with the development of global positioning systems (GPS) and portable navigation systems, individuals are able to receive electronic maps with turn-by-turn guidance enhanced with voice instructions that update and occur real time until reaching the destination. Navigation systems may be embedded or portable, and combine positioning capabilities (e.g., GPS) and navigation function in order to monitor and control the movement of a vehicle from one location to another. Navigation systems are capable of including maps for display, determining a vehicle's location via sensors, maps, or information from external sources, providing suggested driving directions to a user of a vehicle via text or speech, providing information on nearby vehicles, hazards or obstacles, providing information on traffic conditions, and suggesting alternative driving directions.
Navigation systems receive signals from satellites through a GPS antenna and identify the position and direction of the vehicle by combining the data from the satellites with information received from various onboard sensors (e.g., direction sensor, speed sensor, etc.). By accessing the map database, the navigation system displays the current position and direction of the vehicle on a visual output device (e.g., handheld, embedded console screen, etc.) by comparing the information in the GPS antenna and onboard sensors to the information in the map database. In order to reach a destination, a user initially enters data (e.g., address, point of interest, etc.) pertaining to the destination into the navigation system. Based on the current location, configurations and locations of nearby streets, connecting routes between streets, as well as attributes, such as one-way streets and intersections, are ascertained from the map database. After confirming the current location and the vicinity of the destination, the actual destination is located. The navigation system confirms and determines the route that connects those two locations and street connection status (e.g., intersections, left/right turn conditions, traffic conditions, street speeds, etc.). The navigation system may determine multiple possible routes from the current location to the destination but suggests an optimum route (e.g., fastest travel time, shortest distance, etc.). After the user confirms the route, the navigation system provides driving directions and displays the route. While driving directions continue, the navigation system also updates information on the display providing a real-time view of the map and the route on which the vehicle is driving.